


I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Merrill drags Aveline and Hawke to a festival celebrating women's sexuality. Hawke is mostly uninterested until a burlesque performer takes her breath away. </p><p>Written for a kink-meme prompt that needed some butch/femme one shots in their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the most far and away sexiest burlesque performance I have ever seen. Thank you, anonymous dancer, for giving me still something to fan about months later. 
> 
> This is probably my last Femslash February contribution this year, but it means I met my goal of adding four!

_Our romantic leads both smoke cigarettes ever so briefly. Apparently movies now have this as a warning on their ratings, so I leave it here just in case someone is icked out by cigarettes._

The 16th Annual Andraste's Tits festival was well underway. It was a two-night extravaganza held every year in Lowtown, hosted in a mid-range hotel called the Seaside Suites. It was a celebration of women's sexuality in all its forms and all women were invited to perform songs, dances, and erotic readings. Serendipity had been organizing it for most of those years, but she was too shy to exhibit any of her talents. 

Hawke had been living in the city during festivals 14 and 15, but had no interest in going. She loved being a woman but it wasn't her thing. It was only when Merrill moved to the city it became a possibility. The little elf so badly wanted to attend but was terrified of going alone, dragging both her and their friend Aveline to the first night. Aveline was actually a good sport about it, even buying all three of them vulva cookies and grabbing a few penis ones for the guys in her office. Hawke leaned back in her chair and was just grateful that there was a bar.

Most of the acts were impressive, if not inspiring. Even Hawke had to admit she teared up watching a young couple in love sing to each other and she laughed heartily as a seventy year old woman read her satirical smut about the Knight Commander. 

The Emcee announced the next performer and Hawke thought about getting up to buy another beer. She turned to ask Aveline if she wanted one just as a hush fell upon the audience. 

The beautiful dark skinned woman stepped on stage, her white kitten heels clicking against the wood. Her long legs were bare, showing the anchor tattooed on her thigh. Her curly black hair was pined to the side with a pearl clasp. Her golden eyes sparkled against her thick black mascara and her ruby red lips. The rest of her body was covered with two large feather fans, one spread over her back and another covering her front.

A classic jazz song began and she danced. She twirled, keeping the fans close to her body. With her back to the audience, she swung her front fan to the side, giving a tempting glimpse of her strong arms. She brought the fan back and slowly spun to face the crowd again, smiling coyly. She walked towards the curtains, moving a fan to show a quick peek of her ample bottom, only decorated with a string of pearls between her cheeks.

She swung the fans into the air, catching them in opposite hands. In that brief gap, Hawke could see that the performer's perfect breasts were only covered by white pasties connected by another strand of pearls. Hawke only saw a flash of string across her hips, leaving her to believe that whatever the woman was wearing, there wasn't much material. 

The song continued and the dancer teased the audience with brief glimpses of her gorgeous form. By the time that the dancer finally showed her nearly naked form, Hawke thought a stiff breeze might get her off. By glancing around the audience, she suspected she wasn't the only one.

The song ended and the dancer bowed, smiling as she scanned the audience. Her eyes met Hawke's and Hawke could have sworn she winked at her. The Emcee took the stage again, fanning herself.

"Wow," she said. "Now, that was quite something, right guys?"

The audience hooted and cheered. Merrill nudged Hawke and she realized her jaw was hanging open. Hawke applauded sheepishly.

The second Emcee poked back from behind the curtain. "I've got to tell you, Sandy, I've been doing some of the last minute repairs back here. There are some perks to the job, if you know what I'm saying."

"Oh, Denise. So coming up next, we have Sigrun who will be doing an erotic reading from her latest novel _Temptations In The Deep Roads._ Give it up for Sigrun!"

Hawke shuffled out of the aisle and went outside to catch her breath. She lit a cigarette with fumbling fingers and smoothed back her greased hair. She unbuttoned her shirt slightly and loosened her tie. She leaned back against the wall of the building, startled when someone wearing a blue dressing gown stood beside her, balancing on white heels. Hawke looked over in shock to see it was the dancer. 

"Got a light?" She asked.

Hawke's fingers shook as she lit her cigarette. The dancer took a deep inhale and smiled. "I only smoke after I dance. After all that energy, you need to relax, otherwise you're tense all night."

"I know the feeling," Hawke muttered.

"I'm Isabela, by the way," she said, extending her hand.

Hawke brought it to her lips and kissed it, looking deep into Isabela's eyes.

"Aren't you a sweet little thing?" Isabela murmured. "You're not going to go back in? You're missing the show."

"I saw all I needed to," Hawke admitted.

Isabela placed with the knot of her tie, finally using it to pull Hawke in close. "Do you want an encore?"

Hawke groaned, "More than anything." 

"Good," Isabela smiled, putting out her cigarette. "I'm in Room 216. I'll meet you there soon." 

Hawke threw her cigarette on the ground and crushed it with her foot. She briefly went back into the conference room and snuck to Merrill's side.

"I'm heading back home," Hawke lied. "Not feeling well..."

"Did you meet a girl?"

"Yes, fine, I did. Don't tell Aveline."

Hawke dashed out and went into the women's room to tidy up. Her suit was still holding up nicely and there was nothing in her teeth. Her hair was slicked back the way she liked it. Hawke glanced around the washroom briefly before fixing her undershirt and adjusting her boxers, making sure everything was in place.

Hawke went up to Isabela's room and finding the door open, let herself in. Isabela was lying on her side on the bed. She was still in her dressing gown, her hair now loose and flowing around her shoulders. 

"Close it," she murmured.

Hawke obeyed and walked to the edge of the mattress. Isabela swung her legs over, hooking her calf over Hawke's shoulder. Hawke kissed her bare leg, running her hand over the anchor tattoo.

"How do you want me?" Isabela asked coyly. 

"I rather just touch you," Hawke said, untying the bathrobe.

"I thought you looked like a stone," Isabela chuckled. She smiled as Hawke's hands touched her bare skin. 

Hawke pulled away the delicate strings, revealing Isabela's sex. Isabela cupped Hawke's chin and pulled her up to look at her.

"If I'm right about what's in those pants of yours, I think there's a way we can both have some fun."

Hawke made a mental note to thank Aveline for suggesting she should hard pack that night. 

"Just give me a minute," Hawke said.

Hawke kissed her belly before rising and going into the washroom. She unbuttoned her pants and adjusted her packer into an erect position. With that awkwardness done, she returned to the room to see Isabela hanging up her dressing gown. She opened the drawer beside the bed, pulling out a vial of lubricant and a small vibrator. 

Hawke came up behind her, pressing her cock against her ass. Isabela made an appreciative hum before turning to kiss her. Hawke continued to kiss her as Isabela stripped her out of her pants and underwear. Hawke took off everything but the harness and her tight undershirt. Isabela stepped out of her g-string, naked except for the pasties and that tempting string of pearls. Isabela took Hawke's hand and led it between her legs. Hawke groaned, feeling how wet the dancer was.

"Normally I'd need a lot more foreplay, but I get so hot when I perform," Isabela whispered. "So I'm going to need you to pound that cock of yours into me before I explode."

"Yes, ma'am," Hawke groaned.

Isabela coated the strap on and knelt on the board, holding onto the headboard with one hand, the other holding the vibrator against her clit. Hawke mounted behind her, gripping into her hip as she slid inside. Hawke moved slowly at first, getting a feel for the rhythm. Isabela threw her head back and Hawke reached forward, cupping a breast in her hand.

"You can tug," Isabela teased between moans. "I don't mind."

Hawke tested the clamp, feeling Isabela clench. She rolled it between her fingers and picked up the pace. Isabela groaned, bucking against her. Hawke pulled on the chain and Isabela gasped. Hawke thrust harder into her, teasing Isabela's nipples until the woman shook beneath her. Hawke kept going, her hand never straying from that string of pearls. Isabela came twice more before turning off the vibrator. Hawke withdrew and pushed her on her back, kissing her sensitive breasts. 

Isabela beamed tiredly at her. "What's your name, sailor?"

"Hawke, ma'am."

"Ma'am," Isabela sighed. "I miss having a butch in my life."

Isabela winced slightly as she took off the pasties and chain, laying them on the table. She rose, putting her robe back on. Hawke dressed awkwardly, trying to position everything comfortably. She glanced up, seeing Isabela typing something into Hawke's phone.

"My number," Isabela explained. "I'll be in town a few more days. Maybe tomorrow I can give you a private second show."

Hawke grinned and kissed her. "You don't want my number?"

"You'll call me if you're interested and if not, then this will be a wonderful memory."

Hawke kissed her and headed towards the door. With her hand on the handle, she turned and said, "You know I'm going to phone you, right?"

Isabela grinned. "I had a suspicion."


End file.
